122813nullsami
05:35 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 17:35 -- 05:35 AA: Hey Null, how's it going? 05:36 AG: oh hey 05:36 AG: I was just talking about you actually believe it or not 05:36 AA: Hahaha, what? Really? 05:36 AG: yeah 05:37 AG: I was talking about how awful everyone in this entire grouP is 05:37 AA: Awww. :( 05:37 AG: and said that you're basically the only okay one 05:37 AG: the rest of us are all douchebags though seriously, myself included 05:37 AA: Oh. Well I'm glad you count me so high. But you shouldn't be so down on yourself! 05:38 AA: Or the others either, really. I mean yeah, everyone's got their problems, but they're all basically good at heart! 05:38 AG: oh no I mean I think my way is better and that I'd Probably live longer than you all other things equal 05:38 AA: I guess I don't know all the trolls still, but I'm sure they are too. 05:38 AG: being a little selfish is a good thing 05:38 AA: Hehe, yeah, you're probably right. I've gotten myself half killed like a dozen times already. 05:38 AG: but some of us are being downright cruel lately, and not even to keeP a black quadrant, it has to stoP 05:38 AG: ehehehe, see 05:39 AG: sPeaking of are you okay, last I heard you fell down a hole and got healed by libby or something 05:39 AG: and something about 'giant dong' 05:39 AA: Oh, yeah, well Libby started me on the road to healing anyway. But then Katie sped up the process. 05:39 AA: "Giant dong...?" 05:40 AA: Oh....you probably mean the big naked guy that rules Katie's world or whatever. 05:40 AG: I thought human kate was a Player of time, not life. wouldn't life heal, 05:40 AG: well I have no idea what a dong is to be fair 05:40 AG: if it's something to do with nakedness then yes that might be it 05:40 AA: Hehehe. It's a NAUGHTY part. A boy's naughty part. 05:40 AG: she's met her land's ruler, you guys are much further than I thought 05:41 AG: oh. males and female trolls have the same Parts 05:41 AG: in some like me, the nook is Predominant. in others like, say, kikate, the bulge is suPPosedly Predominant 05:41 AA: Oh. Huh. I can't even imagine how that would work. 05:41 AG: Probably a lot better than whatever method you have 05:41 AA: If you say so! 05:42 AG: if boys and girls have different Parts can two boys or two girls even have sex how would that even work 05:42 AA: That's....well....I mean yeah, but it's kind of embarrassing to talk about that. 05:42 AG: oh, yeah, fair enough. I guess this would be like you asking me how trolls Position buckets 05:42 AA: Buckets? 05:42 AG: Pardon me for being, uh, gross, then, I guess 05:43 AG: yes, buckets 05:43 AG: let's leave it at that 05:43 AA: It's okay. You're just being curious. 05:43 AA: But to answer your question, Kate healed me by putting me in some kind of time warp. 05:43 AA: And just let my body heal itself. 05:44 AA: Which explains why Jack took notice and started being his usual jerky self. 05:44 AG: hmm. that sounds stressful. I can't imagine forcing the body to heal itself would be very good for it-- jerky self 05:44 AG: what do you mean 05:45 AA: Ughh. He showed up and did one of his little "games" and made me choose between something bad happening to me or something bad happening to Katie. 05:45 AG: something bad like what 05:45 AA: Long story short, I'm probably not going to be seeing you on Derse again. :( 05:45 AG: I'd Prefer the not short long story actually if that's alright 05:46 AG: did he kill you, why did libby not send me your body too to kiss 05:46 AA: I don't know all the details....but he said something about "trapped forever in a moment of eternal agony in my gallery" or something. 05:47 AA: I kind of didn't pay that much attention because it didn't really matter what was going to happen. I just knew it needed to be me rather than Katie. 05:48 AG: see what I mean, you need to stoP being so selfless 05:48 AA: Well I couldn't very well let that happen to Katie! 05:48 AG: I would rather this kate human suffer. maybe it would be a just Punishment for letting kikate make such a terrible decision 05:48 AG: why she didn't insist he break it off first before they engaged in intersPecies makeouts, I'll never understand 05:48 AA: Nah, it's cool. I'm tough. I can handle it. 05:49 AG: if you say so. if I see him online I will see if there is something I can do to mitigate the damages but I doubt there will be 05:49 AA: I don't know what happened with Katie and Kikate really, but I guess I kind of understand where it might be hard to think about other things when romance-y stuff comes up. 05:50 AA: I mean Beau had already broken up with Tlaloc, but I didn't even think about it when she told me how she felt... 05:50 AG: well it's definitely more his fault than hers 05:50 AG: but she should have some of the blame 05:50 AA: ...and now he's all confused and I feel so bad about being a butt to him when he was all up in her business. 05:51 AA: I guess I've just never been jealous before. I didn't handle it very well. 05:51 AG: don't be. the only way to get tlaloc to back off is to be firm. 05:51 AG: just be careful not to set yourself uP as a rival, or he will think it's okay to continue Pursuing her as a way to keeP things Pitch between you 05:51 AA: Yeah, I think I'm going to make him a present or something so he knows there are no hard feelings. 05:51 AG: yuck don't do that 05:52 AA: Huh? Why not? 05:52 AG: he's stuck uP enough as it is without---- WAIT 05:52 AG: WAIT WAIT WAIT 05:52 AG: you're dating human beau,! 05:52 AG: how the fuck did I react to that like it was something everyone knew 05:52 AA: Yeah. 05:52 AG: what the fuck when did this haPPen 05:52 AG: yloh tihs /o_O\ 05:53 AA: It was after we left Big Naked Guy's lair. 05:53 AG: wait... I thought beau was a girl 05:53 AA: Yeah, she is. 05:53 AG: oh. urgh this is getting back into the toPic of that conversation we left behind a while ago 05:53 AG: let's leave it like it is 05:53 AA: Yeah. It's actually kind of why the question was so embarrassing for me. 05:53 AG: well, congratulations on filling your flushed quadrant, sami 05:53 AA: Hehehe. Thanks. 05:54 AG: as I was saying 05:54 AG: I think your best course of action would actually be to ignore tlaloc comPletely 05:54 AG: excePt to shoo him away should he come near to beau 05:54 AG: he is a very sPoiled waste of oxygen 05:54 AA: Aww, but he seems so lonely, and kind of sad. I don't want to make him feel worse. 05:54 AG: he is used to being handed everything in his life, simPly because it amused the emPress to allow his PeoPle to keeP uP a charade of a mining oPeration 05:55 AG: his flushcrush's matesPrit making Pale advances toward him will NOT helP him feel any better, I assure you 05:55 AG: I was hoPing they'd go black (beau and tlaloc that is) but I think tlaloc's too dumb to realize anyone could really hate him 05:55 AA: See, this "pale" thing confuses me so much. Balish said I was "incessantly pale" too. 05:55 AG: I tried to have him in that quadrant, a while back 05:55 AA: But I'm just trying to be a friend! 05:56 AG: there is a difference between a friend and a moirail 05:56 AG: a friend is.. like... an acquaintance. it is someone to whom you sPeak and make alliances is. a friend can look out for another friend's quadrant mates, yes, so friendshiP isn't as limiting as it would seem 05:57 AG: but moirailshiP is the deeP intimate communication and suPPort between two trolls who are made Pale for each other. 05:57 AA: Well I mean I was just trying to listen to Balish's problems and stuff. He's been having a rough time lately I think. And I'm good at listening. 05:57 AG: yes, that's definite moirail territory. friends keeP uPdated on their friends lives, moirails talk to them about their feelings and why their feelings might be being felt 05:58 AG: so, I might tell you that balish is a dick and we're still not in a black quadrant, but I wouldn't tell you, FOR EXAMPLE, that every day that Passed that he didn't change his mind made me feel like a worthless Piece of shit 05:58 AA: Awww. :( 05:58 AG: like that he didn't think I could be a real rival to him 05:58 AG: or worse that he doesn't think I'm attractive 05:58 AG: er 05:58 AG: that was just a hyPothetical examPle by the way 05:58 AG: moving on 05:58 AA: Example or not, that's so sad to even think about! 05:59 AG: balish does need a moirail. he hoPed to have me in that quadrant, but I simPly can't do it. 05:59 AG: it's not one of the kissing quadrants, and I want to smush his stuPid face with my liPs and my teeth, so. 05:59 AA: If I were talking to hypothetical you, I would tell you that you're way better than you give yourself credit for! 05:59 AG: th-... thanks. says, the uh, hyPothetical me, I mean 05:59 AA: And not to get hung up just because Balish doesn't see you that way. :) 06:00 AG: well, we'll see. I have no doubt hyPothetical me can Prove herself to be as strong or even stronger than even his chucklevoodoo magics 06:00 AG: even if it means me gouging my ears out as well 06:00 AA: Hey, that's the word I was looking for! 06:00 AG: hmm, 06:00 AG: which word 06:01 AA: I kept thinking it was "gigglehex" or "roflmagic" or something. 06:01 AG: ehehehehe fantastic 06:01 AG: I'll be sure to remember those for the future 06:01 AA: "Chucklevoodoo," then. That's what they were saying that sweater was. 06:01 AG: that sweater, 06:01 AG: which sweater 06:01 AA: The one that's got me cursed. 06:02 AG: oh, I think you mentioned that. you, or beau 06:02 AA: They think it's a chucklevoodoo I guess. 06:02 AA: So Balish is going to investigate it for me. 06:02 AA: Becuase he knows more about chucklevoodoos than anyone else, I guess. 06:02 AG: than anyone else alive, for sure 06:02 AG: he fought long and hard to keeP from being indoctrinated into the church so his knowledge is very limited 06:03 AA: Oh, it's a religion thing? 06:03 AG: it would be helPful if he could sPeak to a more exPerienced subjugglator but they are all dead along with everyone else on alternia 06:03 AA: I hope I didn't insult him by thinking the whole thing sounded kind of silly... 06:03 AG: it sounds incredibly silly 06:03 AG: he said so often himself 06:03 AG: well he didn't say silly but he did mention what a 06:03 AG: "COMPLETE and utter crock of SHIT" the whole thing was 06:03 AA: Oh, okay. 06:04 AG: but if it is a chucklevoodoo he is the closest thing we have to an exPert now 06:04 AA: Yeah, that's what Libby said. 06:04 AA: It's so sweet of him to be helping me out with it, too. 06:05 AG: you know 06:05 AA: I've got to find a way to pay him back. 06:05 AG: I would suggest for you to court him Pale 06:05 AG: if I didn't think he'd end uP killing you 06:05 AA: Huh? 06:05 AG: also I don't think you understand the gravity of being true to your moirail. you're an even bigger Paleslut than that rysPor is 06:06 AA: But I don't get this whole Pale thing at all really. I mean I'd love to be his friend and someone he could trust....but I don't understand why you would only have one person you trust and confide in. 06:06 AG: he is a very strong and very dangerous troll, esPecially since he is giving into that side of himself lately 06:06 AA: But yeah, I think you're right. He needs someone to talk to really bad. 06:06 AG: because moirailshiP is about Privacy and trust. if the one you confide in confides in others, they'll eventually confide about your Problems 06:07 AG: and how insulting is it that your moirail would think they needed to go to someone else for comfort, how could one Person not be good enough, 06:08 AA: I don't know. I wouldn't feel insulted by it if one of my friends confided in someone else. 06:08 AG: it sounds like human friendshiP is simPly a diluted version of moirailshiP, then. it seems sad, honestly 06:09 AA: But I don't know....Balish really does need someone. Maybe I should try to be his "moirail." I would have to learn what really counts as being "infidelity" before I could though. :( 06:09 AG: well, rilset has been a fantastic moirail to me so far, even if it's only temPorary 06:10 AG: he's allegedChlorofiend 06:10 AG: PerhaPs you could talk to him about it, 06:10 AA: I don't think I've talked to him. 06:10 AA: Yeah, I'll ask. Thanks Null. 06:10 AG: and the human doir is attemPting a moirailshiP with rysPor, you could sPeak to him as well 06:10 AG: for a likely faulted, human PersPective I mean 06:11 AA: Hmm. Yeah, that might be important though! I mean for trolls I'll bet a lot of being a moirail is so natural you don't even think it's worth mentioning. 06:11 AG: Probably 06:11 AA: Maybe I will talk to both of them about it. Especially if Balish doesn't have anyone else. 06:12 AG: I don't believe he does. PerhaPs maenam, as she may be the only one immune to his voodoos, but I believe you to be far more intelligent than her 06:12 AG: if you could keeP on your toes, I think you would be a better fit 06:12 AA: Aww, thanks! But Maenam's great! I talked to her the other day and she seemed like a lot of fun. She even offered to make me a hoodie! 06:12 AA: I'm not sure what a "tandem hoodie" is yet though. 06:13 AG: yes, she made me one as well. I was wearing it all of the time, until I made much cooler clothes 06:13 AG: she is... weak, and gullible, and naive, much as it Pains me to sPeak about my betters like that 06:14 AA: Oh, I'll bet she's stronger than she seems. People with a creative drive like that usually have some sort of strength, deep down. 06:14 AG: hmm, yes. very deeP, maybe 06:14 AA: But yeah, I guess naivety can be a problem. Some people even think I'm naive! 06:14 AG: why, I never 06:14 AG: how dare they P: 06:15 AG: well, it was nice catching uP with hon hon but I have to be heading out 06:15 AA: Yeah, it's been nice talking to you Null. 06:15 AG: well, er, staying in my hive but focusing on other things 06:15 AG: you know what I mean 06:15 AG: we'll talk soon okay 06:16 AA: No worries! I know how much concentration projects can require! 06:16 AA: Bye. 06:16 AG: ehehehe bye 06:16 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 18:16 --